La Razón
by shinobu-funnylove
Summary: ¿Qué pensó Harry cuando terminó con Ginny?


La Razón.

Harry abrió sus ojos.

-Harry, ¿quieres un obsequio?-le susurró Ginny al oído. Se encontraban abrazados a la sombra de un haya, a la orilla del Lago, disfrutando una de las pocas tardes libres que tenían para estar juntos.

-Pues claro, dámelo-le dijo Harry, tendiendo las manos hacía ella.

-No es ese tipo de obsequio, tonto-dijo Ginny, bajando las manos de Harry con un ademán-. Este regalo es un secreto, muy privado, uno que te podría interesar: ¿quieres saber desde cuando me gustas?-el rostro de Ginny se torno inescrutable.

-¿Desde cuando te gusto, ni idea: dímelo-le dijo con resolución.

-Tú me gustas desde que te vi en la estación King Cross en tu primer año-Harry la miró, sorprendido-. Es cierto, cuando llegaste solo y con esa expresión de perrito abandonado…

-¿Perrito abandonado?-la interrumpió con aire de ofendido-, ¿cómo que perrito abandonado? Ya, deja de reírte de mí. Y tú, ¿quieres saber desde cuando me gustas?

-¿Desde cuando te gusto, déjame pensarlo, debe de ser desde hace muy poco…-respondió Ginny, un tanto apenada.

-No, te equivocas. Tú me gustas desde San Valentín, en mi segundo año, cuando me dedicaste aquellos hermosos versos por intermedio de aquel adorable enano alado, aún hay noches en que sueño con Fred y George cantándolos por toda la Sala Común.

-Bah, no te burles, yo te lo decía en serio. Además me costo mucho encontrar esas rimas-le dijo Ginny enfurruñada-. Muy bien, tú te lo buscaste, ¿sabes cuando más te he odiado? Cuando andabas con esa Cho Chang para todos lados y…

-No me digas que aún estas celosa, si eso pasó hace siglos…-le dijo Harry rápidamente, pero Ginny lo siguió viendo con el rostro ceñudo-. Bien, ¿sabes cuado yo más te he odiado? Cuando te encontré con Dean besándote en aquel pasillo, por poco no suelto a Ron y lo matamos juntos…

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Habría sido muy gracioso, además de una noticia estupenda, ya lo imagino en la revista Corazón de Bruja: "Harry Potter se pelea: El Elegido golpea a novio de hermana de su mejor amigo", jeje, habría quedado estupendo.

-Si te hace tanta gracia, porque no te vas a burlar junto con Dean-le replicó furioso.

-Ya, ya, no te enojes-le dijo Ginny levantándose, bastante más enfadada que él.

-Espera…-atajó a Ginny y la abrazó, mientras esta emitía un reclamo sordo-. No sabes cuanto te quiero…-la beso largamente-. No se que haría si te llegara a pasar algo…

-Harry, ¿de qué hablas?-dijo Ginny con preocupación.

-De nada, no te preocupes-respondió Harry, acariciando el llameante cabello de Ginny-. Sólo que no quiero que te ocurra nada…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, de nada en particular…-hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar-. Ginny, quiero que sepas algo, yo siempre te voy a querer-Ginny hizo el intento de decir algo pero Harry la detuvo-, y yo te prometo que…, no importa lo que llegase a suceder…, todo estará bien, porque yo siempre te protegeré…

Harry cerró sus ojos.

- _"Harry, quieres un obsequio", "_ _yo te prometo que, no importa lo que llegase a suceder, todo estará bien, porque yo siempre te protegeré"_-una risa aguda rasgó el aire de la noche. Lord Voldemort tenía en sus brazos a Ginny y la apuntaba con su varita, mientras Harry se hallaba inmovilizado en el suelo-. Lord Voldemort siempre sabe, Harry Potter, siempre. Ves lo fácil que este chico rompió su promesa niña, es muy triste-le dijo a Ginny mientras esta se retorcía en sus brazos-. Un momento te prometen amor eterno y al siguiente te entregan a tu muerte. ¿De verdad creíste en lo que aquel viejo loco decía, qué el Amor era más fuerte que Lord Voldemort? Lord Voldemort es más fuerte que tú, ingenuo Harry Potter, es más fuerte que la Muerte y es más fuerte que ese débil sentimiento que llamas Amor… y aquí tienes tu prueba: ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Un rayo de luz verde salió del extremo de la varita de Lord Voldemort y dio de lleno en la espalda de Ginny. Harry vio caer lentamente el cuerpo sin vida de Ginny, sin peso y con la cortina de cabello llameante ondeando a la brisa.

-No, Ginny, NOOOO!-Harry logró liberarse del hechizo que lo retenía y corrió para alcanzarla, pero el cuerpo inerte de Ginny resbaló de sus dedos.

Harry parpadeó.

El funeral había terminado y a su alrededor la gente comenzaba a levantarse, pero él sólo necesitaba ver a Ginny. Ella lo miró. Harry se endureció para poder decir aquello que debía haber dicho desde que Dumbledore murió.

-Ginny, escucha…


End file.
